


Nationwide Manhunt

by mitchellkirsten1217



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angsty Rafael, Episode: s17e14 Nationwide Manhunt, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, SVU - Freeform, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: "I won't hurt you." He cooed in her ear. "You're not like those other girls. You're all mine."------"39 year old Alexandria Milo. Green eyes. Brown hair. 5 foot 2 inches tall. Weighs around 135 pounds. She was last seen in her apartment, when she was kidnapped by fugitives."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kidnapping occurs

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Alexandria spoke to her boss. She was taking the day off. She tried calling Rafael's cell phone but, of course, he didn't answer. He was probably already at Green Haven. No one wanted her to go with since she'd been there a lot. Aside from Rollins, Alexandria was the only one he'd talk to. She proceeded to call Olivia. 

"Benson." the lieutenant answered.

"Hey." The prosecuting attorney was nervous. Not because Liv was on the phone. She was nervous being in her apartment alone at 9 in the morning. "What are you up to?" She asked and Olivia could sense the uncomfortable tone in her voice. 

"Driving to Green Haven." She answered. "Are you okay? She redirected yet another question to Alexandria, who paced back and forth. 

"I'm fine. Uh- nervous, I guess." She answered truthfully, biting her lip. "Leo's with my sister. I took the day off. Did you get Yates to talk yesterday?" She continued to talk to get her mind off of things. There was one thing that she didn't know. Greg Yates was outside of her apartment. 

"We're talking to him now." Olivia lied, forgetting what she told Alexandria only moments before. She was trying to get Alexandria off of the phone. She also wanted the prosecutor to know that she was safe. Alexandria quickly got the memo. 

"Oh, okay. Um... If you hear from my husband, tell him to call me." She forced a smile and hung up. She was certain she'd hear from Rafael sooner or later. The doorbell rang. As ominous as it was, Alexandria didn't hesitate in answering. There, in the doorway, Yates was smirking at her. Alexandria's jaw dropped as did her cell phone. 

"We meet again." Yates' voice pierced Alexandria's ears. She hated hearing it. She quickly came back to reality and tried closing the door on him. Yates' foot prevented that from happening as he entered her apartment. Quickly and efficiently. Alexandria frantically searched around, looking for another way out. She spotted one of the windows. Yeah, it was on the 7th floor and she might have serious injuries by the end but it was better than being held captive by Greg Yates. She definitely wouldn't make it out then. 

"G-Get away." Alexandria's voice was suddenly raspy. She moved things in front of her, throwing things. It didn't faze Yates, though. He stalked towards her, always ready to pounce. Alexandria finally flung the window open and started to climb out of it. That's when she felt Yates' hands grasp her waist. He pulled her away from the window as she screamed. She struggled profusely. Yates wasn't budging. He held a towel to her face. Chloroform. Soon enough, Alexandria fell to the ground. Yates smirked in response and looked around the apartment. He dumped the contents of Alexandria's purse onto the floor. He opened her wallet and grabbed the cash, leaving everything else alone. He grabbed Alexandria in his arms and left the apartment; door ajar.

\------

Meanwhile, Olivia and Dodds were waiting for the okay to see Yates.

"Barba, I didn't think Uber came up to Green Haven." Olivia teased. Rafael piped back with another remark before the three of them ushered back. "Alexandria wants you to call her." Olivia relayed the message and Rafael only nodded. The re-entered a lobby-like area. That's when the drones appeared, delivering drugs and guns to inmates. 

"What the hell is happening?" Rafael exclaimed. The warden and the other COs tried correcting the problem. The two officers and the prosecutor stood at the bars, watching. 

"CERT has everything under control, counselor." Mike tried to console Barba, who jumped in fear when a person suddenly appeared in front of him. 

"Thank you, sergeant. That's very comforting." He rolled his eyes and stepped away. 

"Lieutenant." The warden approached the trio. "Doctor Yates and Doctor Rudnick are no longer in their respective tombs." She clenched her teeth. Mike and Olivia's eyes both widened, 

"You mean they escaped?" Barba asked, ludicrously. The warden shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure. Olivia sighed. She watched the COs try to make all of the inmates behave. Yates and Rudnick escaped and who knew where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi and Rollins realize that their beloved prosecutor is gone.

Sonny received a call from one of the UNI's in the area. Someone was kidnapped. Carisi and Rollins made their way out. The address seemed too familiar. 

"That's Barba and Milo's apartment building." Sonny glanced at Amanda, who appeared concerned. She sighed as they pulled up. Neither of them knew what they were looking at. They approached the 7th floor. Sonny got a sick feeling in his stomach as he continued down the hallway. There were people surrounding that one familiar apartment.

"Detectives!" A fellow officer called. The two of them made their way over. Looking inside, the apartment was ransacked. Something occurred. "911 caller stated that she heard screaming and pounding so she called." The officer explained.

"It's Milo's things." Rollins pointed out the pile of miscellaneous stuff laying near the middle of the floor. Upon examining it further, Amanda realized that Alexandria's license, credit cards and keys were among the things in said pile. 

"The windows open-" Carisi gasped in the midst of the statement when he saw the blood on the edge of the wall. 

"There's chloroform here." One of the officers spoke picking up a post-it note off of one of the pieces of furniture. "Green nail-polish..." He mumbled, causing Carisi and Rollins to freeze. 

"Time to call the lieutenant." Sonny sighed while Amanda went to find witnesses. Meanwhile, Olivia, Mike and Rafael were attempting to get leads from the prisoners.

"I got a body over here!" Mike yelled, alerting the two immediately. "Looks like a snapped neck." They went on to try and find the second worker when Olivia received Sonny's phone call. 

"Benson." Olivia huffed in annoyance. Carisi frantically started speaking. "Slow down, Carisi. What happened?" 

"Milo was kidnapped." He spoke simply, causing Liv to stop. "And, get this, green nail-polish and chloroform at the scene. They're running touch DNA now." He explained. 

"Detective, there's a body out here!" The UNI spoke from the hallway area. Sonny felt himself go cold. 

"You think Yates....?" Olivia questioned. She knew that Yates and Rudnick most likely had a 9 hour head start.

"There's a body." Sonny said, relaying the message to his boss. He was glad it wasn't Alexandria's. "Milo's credit cards, keys, basically everything in her purse is still here. Along with the post-it note written in green nail polish- Wait..." Sonny picked up a picture of Alexandria that was underneath of the dead body. "A picture of her. Lieutenant, I think we're looking at a kidnapping and stalking." 

"What's going on?" Dodds asked, coming back to where Liv was standing. Rafael was by his side. She quickly hung up on Carisi after telling him that the three of them would be at the crime scene soon. As soon as she hung up, she turned to see Rafael's concerned eyes.

"Alexandria was kidnapped." She said the three words like it was nothing. After all, it was her job. Rafael's eyes widened and he briefly wondered if he heard that correctly.

"K-Kidnapped?" He rasped. He felt he was going to faint but part of him wondered if he already had. Olivia and Mike got him into the car and started to where the crime scene was


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael reminisces about his relationship with Alexandria.

_"Get away from me." Alexandria tried sounding angry but it was no use. "Come on, Rafi. I have to work." She was definitely a workaholic. That was one of the things that the couple had in common._

_"Come on, mi amor, live a little." Rafael flashed her a smile, fixing his tie. She glared at him, trying to keep her harsh demeanor on the issue. Alexandria sighed and tossed her papers away from her. She didn't look at him as she walked away. Rafael wondered if he pissed her off beyond repair. "Alexandria-"_

_"This case isn't going to argue itself." She snapped, something that she didn't do often. Rafael rubbed her shoulders in a way that was supposed to de-stress her. "We have to put him away, Raf. What he did to Nadia... " She shook her head. She didn't even have any words to describe the bastard. She hated him that much. Rafael kissed the side of her neck gently, letting her know he was still there._

_"We will." He whispered before pulling away. He walked off, glancing back at her as if he was waiting for her as well. Alexandria walked out in front of him. She didn't want to think of Yates and how it was possible that he could get off_.

* * *

 

The moment that Alexandria was first worried about Yates haunted Rafael. He should've protected her. He should've been there. He loved her that much. In fact, marrying her was one of the only things he didn't question in life. Being with her was something that he truly enjoyed. He sat alone in his office, staring at the wedding photo on his desk.

"Mr. Barba-" Carmen walked into the office, pausing when she saw the terrifying look on her boss's face.

"What?" He hissed, causing the secretary to second-guess herself.

"Benson called." At this, Rafael perked up. He silently urged her to continue. Maybe they found Alexandria. "She said that your apartment is a crime scene and she wanted to make sure that you had somewhere to stay." Carmen stated, nervously. Barba simply scoffed. He wasn't worried about himself. He just wanted Alexandria to be safe.

"I'm fine." He voiced his opinion. He sounded vulnerable. He and Carmen could both tell by his voice. "I have paperwork to do." He cleared his throat, seemingly trying to get his assistant to leave quickly. She got the hint and closed the door to his office. Sighing, Rafael glanced at that picture again. He couldn't help but think of the what-ifs. What if he had been there? What if he had answered her call? Would she still be with him?

* * *

 

_"I deserve the same amount of credit as you!" Alexandria screamed as she stomped into their apartment. Rafael sighed as he followed her._

_"Yeah, I know but-"_

_"But what? You didn't even mention my damn name!" Alexandra shook her head while she ranted. Rafael followed her wherever she went throughout the house. She paced through the small apartment, the anger radiating from her._

_"You know what? I don't need this." Rafael grabbed his coat and walked to the door._

_"Where are you going?" She asked, slightly concerned about his intentions. He ignored her and left the apartment. Alexandria sighed. She had a feeling that he was just as mad as she was._

* * *

 

That was the last time Rafael has heard from his wife. He stayed at a hotel for the night. And, the next morning, he couldn't even answer her phone call. If something happened to her, Rafael wasn't sure that he could forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When she finally came to, Alexandria was scared. Her arms and legs were bound and there was duct tape over her mouth. She kept her eyes closed, hoping no one would see that she had awoken.

"There she is." Alexandria's eyes snapped open at the sound of the husky voice beside her head. She tried to move, to get away. Yates put his hand on her thigh to try and stop her. "Don't struggle." He laughed breathlessly. He knew just as well as Alexandria did that it was futile. She would struggle anyway. She shifted so that she could see who was driving. It appeared to be two women sitting in the front seat but Alexandria knew better. Yates stroked her hair and she flinched away from him. "I won't hurt you." He whispered in her ear. "You're not like those other girls. You're all mine." He continued before moving away. The car stopped and that's when Alexandria knew they were swapping the license plates. It was part of their M.O.

"Mmph- Mmm!" Alexandria tried her best to be verbal. She wasn't going to plead with him. She wasn't going to threaten him. All she wanted was comfort at this point. She had a feeling that she'd be there a while. Yates carefully peeled the duct tape off of her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"I-i" She tried to speak in coherent sentences but she was too fear stricken to do so. "Pl-Please don't kill me!" She spat out, practically sobbing. Yates just smirked.

"Like I said, you're not like the other girls." He spoke in the typical sultry voice that he usually spoke in. He quickly dismissed himself, leaving Alexandria to contemplate her options.


	5. Chapter 5

"These two are considered armed and dangerous." The state trooper spoke to all of the officers in the room.

"There is a hostage." Olivia interrupted, upon seeing the look of pure distress in Rafael's face. She held up a photo of Alexandria. The one that was sent to every news station and every newspaper. "39 year-old Alexandria Milo. Green eyes. Brown hair. 5 foot 2 inches tall. Weighs around 135 pounds. She was last seen in her apartment wen she was kidnapped by the fugatives." She finished, sighing. She really hoped Alexandria was okay. The detectives and police officers were off to find any sign of Yates, Rudnick or Milo.

"Lieutenant-"

"Liv-" Rafael and the lead trooper spoke at the same time. Being rather shy about his personal life, Rafael motioned for the trooper to continue.

"Lieutenant, do you actually think that Alexandria Milo is actually a hostage? I mean, she's a lawyer and she's visited Yates at least a dozen times. Maybe they're invol-" Before the word could even come out of his mouth, Rafael pounced. He was suddenly right in front the officer.

"I can assure you that she didn't go willingly. Also, she spent days and days on end finding tactics to put him away. Do your job and find her instead of talking about her like that!" Olivia grabbed Rafael's arm, pulling him away from the officer.

"She wouldn't have went willingly, Rafa. We know this." Olivia made an attempt to comfort the prosecutor but he wasn't feeling much comfort.

"He didn't." Rafael mumbled, following Olivia into her officer to relax. His wife was still out there. Who knew if she was dead or alive at this point?


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria Milo was very much alive. After switching license plates, Yates was very keen on getting rid of Bronwyn. 

"Tie her up." He tossed the rope that once bound Alexandria's hands together to her. She wasn't even sure what to do. She obeyed, though, simply because she didn't want to die. She tied the woman up as well as she could with shaky hands and minimal experience. Yates tossed Bronwyn in the trunk, handing Rudnick the gun. 

"Take care of her." He spat leading Alexandria to the stolen car. She stopped struggling. Yates told her that he didn't want to hurt her but he wouldn't hesitate to. There was a gunshot and then silence. It definitely seemed like Bronwyn was dead. Meanwhile, Dodds and Carisi burst through the door to the accomplise's home.

"Everybody get down!" Sonny ordered and the detectives watched a man get down as low as he could possibly go. "Who are you? Where's Bronwyn?!" He yelled again. 

"I-I'm Kyle. I'm her husband." He stammered. Carisi rolled his eyes at Kyle's explanations. 

"Where's your wife?" He questioned again, this time a little calmer. 

"She said she had a family emergency. She took my car." 

"Make, model, license plate. Now." Dodds pointed his gun towards the man being questioned. He quickly gave up the information and it was en route to Olivia and Amanda. The car was there. The female detectives saw it. 

"Are you sure it's the one?" Olivia asked, approaching the car with caution. Amanda did the same. 

"Same make and model as the husband's." She shrugged, breaking one of the windows to the vehicle. They knew not to expect the license plate to be the same. Especially now. Olivia popped the trunk while Amanda searched the backseats. 

"Found her." Olivia mumbled, lowering her weapon. CSU tore the the car apart looking for some sort of indication that they were there. That Alexandria was still alive. 

"Fingerprints on the seats. Hair strains as well." Someone spoke. The fingerprints were a match to Alexandria. She was there and possibly still alive.


End file.
